


Шестикилограммовая посылка из Ганы

by sleeping, WTF_Pochta_2019



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Russian post - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeping/pseuds/sleeping, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Pochta_2019/pseuds/WTF_Pochta_2019
Summary: Утро начинается не с кофе, а с сортировки посылок





	Шестикилограммовая посылка из Ганы

Подъезжающую синюю почтовую машину она увидела в окно и тут же приветливо распахнула люк. Чем быстрее разгрузится, тем лучше.

— Сегодня всего сорок штук, считай. 

Оставалось надеяться, что это не сорок мешков, плотно набитых зарубежными мелкими пакетами. 

— Это последний. Похоже, там кто-то сдох.

Водитель глупо хихикал, передавая ей большой грязный мешок с международной посылкой.

— Надеюсь, адресат именно этого и ждёт. Отправлять что-то портящееся почтой... Кхм.

— До вечера. 

Она закрыла люк приёма почты и развернулась. В груди мягкими коготками защекотала тревога. У сортировочного стола стояло оно — почтовое отправление из Ганы с мятым сопроводительным адресом. Шесть килограммов бесконечной вони. Шесть килограммов невыносимой неизвестности. Мерзкий аромат гнилого мяса перехватывал дыхание и буквально сбивал с ног. Создавалось ощущение, будто там действительно кто-то умер. 

Подумав секунду, она открыла люк обратно, впуская свежий воздух. На улице был лёгкий мороз, и свежесть кусала руки. И это было куда лучше, чем находиться в узком закрытом помещении один на один с этой посылкой. 

Кончики пальцев сразу же начали замерзать, но не от холода, а от беспокойства.

Отложив в сторону ящик первого класса, она первым делом стала изучать ярлыки на мешке. Здесь были имя, адрес, и, слава богам, номер мобильного. Она тут же схватилась за трубку рабочего телефона, одной рукой придерживая адресные ярлыки. 

Длинный гудок. Отлично. Ещё пара секунд, и она скажет адресату, что его посылка пришла, и он может её забрать. Причем, желательно как можно скорее, пока там окончательно всё не сгнило. 

Трубку никто не брал. 

Посылка начала крениться набок. Вскрыть без получателя они всё равно её не могут, если она не начнёт вредить другим отправлениям. Но посылка не пачкалась, не подтекала и вообще не подавала никаких необычных признаков, за исключением невообразимого запаха, от которого, казалось, начали вять немногочисленные цветы за соседней дверью в кабинете начальника. 

Размеренная, едва ощутимая пульсация в висках заставляла работать побыстрее.

Она приняла посылку, так что в системе теперь было видно — отправление пришло в место вручения. Может быть, адресат увидит уведомление и приедет без дополнительных звонков. Может быть.

Она попробовала позвонить ещё раз, но безрезультатно. Посылку следовало оттащить немного в сторону и, наверное, поближе к люку. Вдруг мороз поможет приглушить запах, и здесь можно будет дышать хотя бы чуть-чуть свободнее. Она почувствовала, как к горлу начала подступать липкая тошнота. Не хватало этого только.

Потянув за плотный мешок и сдвинув посылку с места, она услышала невесомый звон. Будто колокольчик звякнул прямо ей в ухо, осторожно, тихо, в полсекунды. 

Она застыла на месте, и хвост посылки выскользнул из ослабевших пальцев. Мешок упал набок и издал оглушающий звон разбившегося сервиза на двенадцать персон. Стало страшно. 

С посылкой явно не всё в порядке, и чувство тревоги усиливалось в геометрической прогрессии. 

А если там... Что? Что там может быть? Она достала ножницы из верхнего ящика стола, сумев открыть его только с третьей попытки. 

Нельзя вскрывать посылки. Она внимательно уставилась на мешок. Он растекался по полу, словно вязкая жидкость, и, казалось, чуть дрожал. Слабый звон в ушах мешал сосредоточиться. 

Она вновь взяла трубку, чтобы позвонить адресату, и обнаружила, что забыла положить её на рычаг. Трубка встретила её ошеломляющей тишиной. 

Руку кольнуло резкой болью, и она разжала кулак. Не лучшей идеей было держать ножницы за раскрытое лезвие. На самом деле, она даже не помнила, откуда они появились в её руке. Не помнила, зачем взяла их. Не помнила, почему стиснула другой рукой трубку рабочего телефона. 

Посылка. 

Шестикилограммовая посылка из Ганы. 

Она схватила упавшие на пол ножницы и одним рывком срезала бирку, распахивая мешок. Внутри лежала небольшая мятая картонная коробка, обклеенная полустертым скотчем. Со всех сторон были нарисованы какие-то символы, буквы, числа. 

Медленно протянув руку, она дотронулась до одного символа, представляющего собой переплетение множества линий с крестами на концах. Вокруг были маленькие белые звездочки, похожие на снежинки. Проведя пальцами дальше, он увидела, что оставляет на поверхности посылки красный след. Боль от пореза притупилась и пульсировала не в руке, а где-то в районе затылка. 

Она воткнула ножницы прямо в шов коробки, загнав их до основания. Нельзя вскрывать чужие посылки. Криво отодрав одну из стенок, она засунула руку в образовавшееся отверстие. Внутри было сухо, горячо и.. Сено? На ощупь казалось, будто коробка наполнена сеном. Но ведь оно не может весить шесть кило. Зацепившись за что-то, напоминающее плотную ткань, она вытащила находку на свет. 

Это была куколка. Маленькая куколка из сена, обернутая испачканным в чём-то клейком куском ткани.  
Теперь у куколки на боку красовался жирный красный отпечаток, оставленный её пострадавшей рукой. 

Она закричала. 

Боль в висках отдавалась по всему телу, вибрируя и накручивая напряжение. 

Бросив куколку на пол, она с силой прижала ладони к лицу. Всё хорошо. Ей просто показалось. Обычная посылка с игрушками. 

Всё хорошо. 

Боль стала невыносимой. 

Она широко открыла глаза и тут же зажмурилась снова. На полу, рядом с разорванной посылкой, лежала груда гнилого мяса в аккуратном гнезде из сухой травы.

Всё хорошо. 

Запах, тот самый жуткий запах, что сопровождал отправление с самого начала, плотно забил ей ноздри. 

Почему никто не пришел на её крик? Почему никто больше не чувствует этой вони?

Она глубоко вдохнула через рот и почувствовала, что сознание покидает её. Последнее, что она увидела перед падением, была куколка — полностью алая куколка, которую она крепко сжимала в руке. 

Всё хорошо.

— Эй, не спим на рабочем месте! Господи, ещё и посылка рваная пришла, вот как мы будем перед получателем оправдываться? — послышался тяжёлый вздох. — А пахнет чем? Извещения где на новую почту? Полдесятого уже. Слышишь меня? 

Она зажмурилась от яркого света потолочной лампы, приходя в себя. 

— Одну посылку приняла? Серьёзно? Ты чем тут занималась?

Головокружение постепенно отступало. 

— Так, погоди... Мы же не обслуживаем этот адрес, ты как вообще умудрилась принять посылку-то? И... слушай, так вообще это с ошибкой адрес, на Заречной улице всего двадцать домов, у меня там свекровь живёт. А здесь дом номер двадцать три. 

Она не ощущала запаха посылки, не чувствовала боли в порезанной ладони.

— Вот же, теперь обратно отправлять. Позвони адресату, узнай, где живёт на самом деле, туда и дошлём. 

Она не видела ничего перед собой, лишь ослепляющий свет. Потёрла пальцами веки, на ощупь села за стол. 

— Господи, что за день такой сегодня, все молчат и ходят как пьяные? Если бухала вчера, прими таблетку и работай, это ж надо быть идиоткой, прямо перед работой... Тьфу. 

Перед глазами стоял образ алой куколки. Она проморгалась и наконец окинула взглядом окружающее пространство. Посылка была порвана, но не так сильно, как ей казалось. Не было ни куклы, ни гнезда, ни мяса. И даже отвратительный запах почти не чувствовался. 

Всё хорошо. Слава Богу, всё хорошо. 

Она подвинула к себе ящик с отправлениями первого класса для обработки и откинула крышку. 

Поверх разномастных конвертов аккуратно лежала маленькая соломенная куколка, обёрнутая обрывком ярко-красной ткани.


End file.
